


垫底

by Aridano



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:28:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28775328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aridano/pseuds/Aridano
Summary: 彬右一个没什么营养的pwp
Relationships: Seo Changbin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Kudos: 8





	垫底

**Author's Note:**

> 彬右  
> 一个没什么营养的pwp

徐彰彬必然是没想到今天会被整的这么惨，他出任务之前考虑到了各种各样败露的后果，但绝对没想过会在一堆男人面前被剥了裤子打屁股。  
问题是窃听器被搜出来就放在他嘴边，清晰的巴掌声和他没忍住的哼声都一五一十传过去了。  
那个倒霉的暴发户儿子正监督手下打他屁股，他像是在幼儿园午睡尿床的幼儿，反倒是到了知羞的年纪还当众被人打屁股惩罚让他更耻辱。  
他瞪了一眼摁着他的短发男人，没想到激怒了那人，在他屁股上倒了什么冰凉的液体。被打肿的屁股正火辣辣的疼着，这下倒是舒解了不少，徐彰彬哼了一声。  
徐彰彬怎么能知道自己屁股红肿着，皮肤紧张的泛着粉，裤子勒在大腿上肉肉都嘟出来，巴掌打在臀肉上，像风吹过水面的波澜的样子有多折磨人。  
男人不客气的伸进手指，徐彰彬下意识夹紧，今天真的是羞耻的可以去死了，他想骂人但是窃听器就在嘴边，他实在不想自己的工作伙伴知道自己受到什么非人待遇。  
实在是太丢人了，真的，被人掰开屁股却一声都不敢吭，徐彰彬就觉得很委屈只能把脑袋埋在胳膊里。  
后面实在很疼，又被人抓着头发拎起脑袋，眼泪更是止不住，眼睛便对上那张纯良无害的小脸。  
他妈的，就是被这张小脸骗了，小孩笑他，怎么还哭了。

“行了行了，你们出去吧。”男孩直起身子摆摆手赶人出去，徐彰彬早就不知道为什么哭了，两条腿抖的快站不住，腰软塌塌的，肚子贴在桌面上勉强支撑自己。  
当下被敌人解救，徐彰彬更是没面子，脸上流着眼泪，屁股流着水。  
刚才在捣鼓他屁股的那个男人还有些不乐意，小孩忙着作揖，“灿哥，下次，下次。”  
有的人路见不平不见得是为了拔刀相助，还有可能是为了趁人之危。  
房子空下来，安静了连空气都变冷了，徐彰彬现在想走也走不了，硬邦邦的别提多难受。  
梁精寅手很大，抓在徐彰彬的屁股上，滑溜溜臀肉从指缝中溢出来，沾了一手的润滑剂就往前握住囊袋，徐彰彬差点叫出来。  
窃听器闪着微弱的绿灯表明正在工作着，不知道那边听到了多少猜出了多少，倒是现在房间里咕啾咕啾的水声扰的徐彰彬快羞死了。  
作为男人谁被人玩到过这种程度，命根子被人握在手里，连屁股蛋儿都被人咬了一口，这人是属狗的吗。徐彰彬咬着嘴唇摇头，眼泪控制不住，吧嗒吧嗒往桌面上掉。  
被男人撸的快射了，徐彰彬只能用手扣住桌子才能不让自己跪下，梁精寅逗他似的凑近他咬他耳朵，对着窃听器问他是不是要射了。  
完蛋了，真的完蛋了。徐彰彬要开口制止他，声音就泄了出来，连骂脏话的尾音都在发颤。

手上的动作停了，徐彰彬并不觉得解放，因为就差那一下就可以送他上天堂，卡在高潮临界的煎熬让他不得不回头去看那人想干什么，眼神里不觉的带了些求饶。  
梁精寅正在套套子，看到徐彰彬小狗一样可怜兮兮的眼神，还腾了只手安抚的摸摸他的头，“乖乖，马上就给你吃。”  
就算做好了扩张，总归是第一次被人开苞，痛的徐彰彬就算咬着袖子也呜咽出声。也不管那边听不听得到，他哭着求，不要进来不要进来。  
“忍一忍哦，”梁精寅像是哄生病的幼儿打针，毫不客气地把东西楔进徐彰彬的屁股里。未经探索的穴口夹的梁精寅有点痛，“嘶……放松点。”屁股早就被打红了，梁精寅并没多心疼，啪的一巴掌打上去。  
徐彰彬呜呜的哭，梁精寅也慢慢失了耐心，不再温柔等他适应，直接插到底。腿彻底失了力气，滑下去就坐的更深，梁精寅捞着他的肚子拖起来，往后坐到沙发上，摁着他的腰往里操。  
“求求你…不行，我真不行……”徐彰彬嘴上还在求，手握着梁精寅的胳膊不像在拒绝。梁精寅觉得他西装硬邦邦的碍事，好声好气跟他商量着，“乖狗狗，转过来。”徐彰彬动一下都困难，只能摇头。  
梁精寅拖着他的屁股让他转过来跨在自己腿上，一瞬的分离让徐彰彬叹了一声，不知道是解脱还是不舍，梁精寅又扶着阴茎插进没来得及闭合的穴洞里去。  
他一下子软了腰，抱着梁精寅的脖子把脸埋在那人穿的皮草里，呜呜的哭着又像是呻吟都闷在梁精寅的肩膀里。  
梁精寅耐心地一颗一颗解他的扣子，布料划过皮肤都算是一种煎熬，徐彰彬觉得一丝不挂也好过现在，衬衣挂在胳膊上像个被人欺负的小媳妇。  
徐彰彬身上都是肉肉软软的，梁精寅很难忍住不去咬一口，香喷喷的好像婴儿身上的奶香味。大手揉着臀肉，牙齿啃着徐彰彬的乳头，嘴唇刚一碰到徐彰彬就一个激灵求他不要碰那里，牙齿啃的用力他又喊疼，娇气得很。  
上面的嘴开了就闭不上，呻吟一声盖过一声，可能实在是太羞耻了又像小狗一样呜咽起来，梁精寅觉得他有趣，抬着眼睛观察他。  
下面的小嘴也紧紧吸着他，梁精寅后悔带套子了，内壁很热隔着一层塑胶确实不舒服。

徐彰彬被放躺在沙发上，被操的猛了腿都不记得合上，下面空虚的难受，哼哼唧唧问梁精寅磨叽什么。  
梁精寅低头亲亲肿了一圈的乳头，“摘了套子，我直接操你。”不知道是不是这么单纯的脸直白说着下三滥的话，徐彰彬觉得刺激，阴茎都弹了弹。  
没了套子阻隔，梁精寅差点被吸射了，问他是不是天生给人操的，怎么这么会吸。徐彰彬问候了他全家，说他放屁，等他出去一定杀了他。  
“好凶的狗狗，没有主人教你吗？”明明是笑着的却让人凉飕飕的，徐彰彬心虚的缩了缩脖子，真的像做错事的小狗一样，梁精寅满意的吻他眼睛。  
男人没有分量的乳肉被梁精寅揉在手里，徐彰彬怀疑自己变成女人了，不然怎么整个人化成水一般。脸上挂着泪痕，梁精寅去舔掉徐彰彬漏出的口水，屁股早就湿的一塌糊涂，胸口汗湿的光盈盈的。  
徐彰彬被操的软了，腿也老老实实去盘着梁精寅的腰，脾气也不横了知道乖乖求人再操深点。梁精寅满足他，夸他乖，他就真的像被夸奖小狗，乖乖抱着人家的脖子去亲吻主人的嘴。  
射不出东西了，徐彰彬总感觉要尿，阴茎硬着又尿不出来憋的难受，梁精寅射在里面过一次，徐彰彬总感觉肚子里有东西，嘟嘟囔囔说不要了。  
梁精寅撤出来检查红肿的穴，大概是不好再用了，总不能吃了这顿不要下顿了。“乖狗狗，喂给你吃。”  
沾了乱七八糟液体的阴茎就戳在眼前，徐彰彬有点反胃，还是硬着头皮含进嘴里。可能是操熟了，头脑也不清晰，舔着男人的生殖器还想要点奖励。  
梁精寅爽的起鸡皮疙瘩，这人的确欠操，摁着他的头顶进喉咙里，舌根碾着龟头，梁精寅就直接射在里面，也不管这人死活，逼着他咽下去。

人放松下来，徐彰彬也控制不住的尿了自己一身，梁精寅嫌脏打电话叫方灿进来处理一下。  
啧，貂皮得让他留下来赔啊。


End file.
